Cuando no lo planeas
by ZoeRodriguez
Summary: Maura se despierta en un hotel, después de que no pudo regresar a Boston, ¿con quién se despertara? y ¿qué habrá pasado?...


¡Hola, sé que aún no acabo la historia anterior pero se me ocurrió esto y aquí va!

 **Cuando no lo planeas**

Por Maura Isles

Y aquí estaba yo, despertándome con los primeros rayos del sol, muy consciente de lo que paso anoche, estoy desnuda, en una cama que no es la mía, con una mujer al lado que probablemente también este en las mismas circunstancias que yo, ¿Qué cuáles son?, pues probablemente también este desnuda, la verdad es que le estoy dando la espalda y mi mirada se dirige hacia la ventana, no quiero voltear, aun no me siento lista, todo esto comenzó por culpa de Korsak, probablemente lo mate en cuanto llegue a Boston, o tal vez le dé las gracias.

Ya habíamos terminado nuestra misión, colocamos los dispositivos de audio para que el FBI pudiera seguir la pista, y tome las muestras de los posibles lugares que se usaron para esconder restos humanos, también de donde sospeche pudieron tener a los niños secuestrados, en fin que debíamos salir a Boston ayer mismo, pero una tormenta nos impidió tomar nuestro vuelo.

Jane y yo estábamos enojadas, la realidad es que en esta misión tonteamos la una con la otra, ¿Qué porque?, no lo sé, todo y nada a la vez, sentimientos encontrados, quizás… la misión nos obligó a fingir, tal vez algo que deseábamos aunque no era una misión fácil de sobrellevar…

Les contare… esto comenzó hace una semana…

 _J – No, no podemos hacer esto Korsak, ¿Cómo voy a fingir esto?, y menos para ayudar en una misión que no es mía, y ni siquiera le dará crédito a la comisaria – le dijo desde su escritorio, sin despegar los ojos de lo que leía, estaba molesta e irritada, Korsak se levantó de su silla y se ubicó a al lado de ella, ya que él le había dado el informe de una misión que el teniente había dejado, sabía perfectamente de que se trataba._

 _K – vamos chica, que no es tan malo, será como vacaciones – dijo, tratando de animarla._

 _J – no puedo, Korsak no… esto es demasiado, cómo fingir esto, no sé cómo hacerlo – seguía observando atónita los papeles._

 _K – es que no hay nada que fingir, mientras se comporten como siempre parecerán un matrimonio normal – se arrepintió al instante de decirlo._

 _J - ¿Qué demonios quieres decir? – lo miro, si sus ojos fueran balas Korsak hubiera estado muerto en el momento en que Jane levanto su vista de los papeles._

 _K – Nada, que se traten normal como siempre, y todo saldrá bien – Korsak no quería morir._

 _J – ¿Qué pasa si yo no quiero?, ¿si ella no quiere? – Jane quería una excusa para no cumplir con la misión._

 _K – Jane son órdenes de arriba, ustedes son las más calificadas, son lo más rápido que el FBI pudo conseguir, y no tienes que hacer prácticamente nada, simplemente ir, ver todo colocar los audífonos en lugares estratégicos, convivir con las demás personas, pasar un reporte de lo que veas extraño, de quienes te parezcan sospechosos, y ella, sabes que es mejor que un técnico para las muestras – Korsak tenía que convencerla, el FBI había rogado por el buen ojo de Jane – vamos, que no podemos dejar que sigan traficando con esos bebes, Jane, juegan con los sentimientos de muchas familias que no puede tener a su hijo de la manera tradicional, si de por si esas familia luchan con la crítica dura de esta sociedad, imagínate que no se puedan desarrollar como una familia normal cuando lo desean._

 _J – está bien, tienes razón, esas personas no tienen sentimientos – estaba frustrada pero el trabajo era el trabajo - ¡demonios! – dejo caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio, Korsak sonrió sin que Jane se percatara de ello, misión cumplida, falta una._

 _K – Vamos_

 _J – ¿A dónde? – dijo levantando su cabeza._

 _K – a convencer a la otra parte, o mi cabeza volara si ustedes no van – camino hacia el elevador sonriendo, Jane muy a su pesar se levantó y lo siguió._

 _Llegaron a la oficina de Maura, tocaron a la puerta, la forense los invito a pasar, cuando entraron ella estaba llenando unos papeles en su escritorio, parecía muy entretenida, tenía puesto su traje quirúrgico negro, se había hecho una coleta para mantener ordenado su cabello y llevaba su bata puesta, a Jane le pareció muy guapa – en qué demonios estás pensando Jane, es tu mejor amiga – se regañó mentalmente._

 _J – hola – le dijo Jane._

 _M – Hola Jane – levanto la mirada al escuchar esa voz ronqueta que conocía tan bien y le dedico esa sonrisa que hacía notar su hoyuelo izquierdo – Hola Korsak – saludo al darse cuenta que Jane venia acompañada – ¿a qué debo su visita? – le extraño que los dos hubieran bajado, ellos no tenían ningún caso por el momento, el reporte que estaba haciendo era de otro caso que tenía pero con otros detectives – tomen asiento por favor._

 _K – Maura, necesitamos tu ayuda en un caso – dijo tomando asiento, Jane permaneció de pie, volteo a verla – Jane – la llamo, ella fue pero en contra de su voluntad, estaba incomoda con lo que venía, Maura lo noto – como te decía, Maura necesitamos tu ayuda en un caso, mira aquí traigo el informe – le extendió a Maura un folder azul, Maura lo tomo y lo reviso._

 _M – ¿y en qué puedo yo ayudarte con este caso?, la verdad es que yo no lo entiendo – dijo después de terminar de leer el informe._

 _K – veras, te lo explicare – esto no iba a terminar bien – si Jane no lo había matado, Maura tal vez si, rogaba a Dios que no se lo tomara mal – el informe menciona que en ese rancho van muchas parejas, según por descanso y a vacacionar un poco y convivir con las demás parejas, pero la realidad es que dentro del racho trafican con niños._

 _J – es una tapadera Mau, las parejas que no pueden tener bebes van ahí, demuestran que pueden pagar por un niño y les consiguen uno de la edad y el aspecto que quieran, o les muestran catálogos como si fueran un objeto, la adopción es ilegal, pero esos cabrones tienen alguien de servicios infantiles que a su vez esta con alguien para que se les cree una identidad nueva a esos niños y puedan adoptarlos legalmente, es un enredijo Maura._

 _M – Maura la miro desconcertada y asqueada por todo lo que escucho - ¿Qué clase de personas hacen eso?, pobres pequeños, ¿saben de dónde los traen? – pregunto angustiada._

 _K – tenemos reportes de que algunos son comprados en otros estados y traídos aquí, algunos están reportados como desaparecidos, otros tal vez son huérfanos, pero el detalle es que no podemos dejar que sigan haciendo esto, por algo hay una evaluación de servicios sociales en las familias que quieren adoptar y aunque sea un caso especial creo que deben de seguir las reglas para poder tener a su bebe._

 _M - ¿caso especial?_

 _J – Maura, estas familias que adoptan son mujeres, que de alguna manera les negaron la adopción, o les hicieron muy pesados los tramites y no pueden tener hijos biológicos, la realidad es que tampoco entiendo mucho de esto, solo el FBI sabe bien que hay detrás de todo, lo único que sé es que no me gusta lo del tráfico de niños, ¿Qué tal si esos niños si tenían un hogar y los robaron de él?, entiendo a las mujeres que quieren ser madres pero no apruebo como obtienen a los pequeños_

 _M – bueno, ellas también son engañadas Jane, no saben de dónde vienen los niños, ¿tú crees que si lo supieran lo harían?... por supuesto que no Jane… esta gente se aprovecha del dolor de estas mujeres para su negocio – dijo consternada – pero sigo sin entender dónde encajo yo en todo esto – los miro con dudas – me gustaría mucho ayudarlos en el caso, porque estas personas que lastiman a los niños y a las mujeres que quieren ser madres, se merecen algo muy feo – dijo Maura._

 _K – le dio una mirada a Jane como diciéndole o le dices tú o le digo yo, pero no hubo respuesta – bueno… el FBI quiere que tú y Jane…. Mmm… bueno – Maura ladeo su cabeza hacia la izquierda observándolo – quiere que ustedes finjan ser una pareja que quiere un bebe – lo dijo rápido y no supo si ella lo entendió o no pero por su rostro si lo entendió._

 _M – miro a Jane - ¿tú estás de acuerdo con esto? – trato de estar calmada y tomárselo bien._

 _J – no lo sé Mau – la miro a los ojos - ¿y tú?_

 _M – miro a Korsak - ¿y eso como serviría? – Korsak se sentía intimidado por la mirada penetrante de Maura._

 _K – Jane debe colocar una serie de dispositivos de audio por la casa para poder monitorear las pláticas de las personas y queremos que siga su instinto con la gente que vea sospechosa, es decir, no queremos que actúen, es una misión simple solo ir de infiltradas y dejarnos desenredar toda la corrupción que hay en el sistema, queremos nombres y sólo con las pláticas podremos encontrar a todos los involucrados._

 _M - ¿y por qué Jane no puede ir con un agente o con otra mujer que no sea yo?, para que me necesitan específicamente a mí – Maura no quería esto, esto complicaría más sus sentimientos._

 _K – hay ciertos datos que sugieren que, algunos niños en malas condiciones murieron ahí, solo necesitamos que evalúes el terreno y nos digas los lugares posibles donde puedan estar, y si es necesario recojas muestras o lo que veas necesario para tu informe, sin levantar sospechas, no las queremos en riesgo, solo van a lo que van, son las mejores para hacer esto sin dar sospechas, entiéndanlo las dos, no es por ustedes, es por acabar con toda esta porquería de una buena vez, hay madres y niños, familias sufriendo, esas mujeres van con la ilusión de tener un niño con ellas, imagínense que les digamos que el niño que han criado po años fue robado y tiene padres verdaderos en algún lado, ¿Qué sentirían si fueran ustedes?_

 _M – miro a Jane, Jane la miro – si tú estás de acuerdo, puedo hacerlo, no me gusta la situación de los pequeños ni nada de este caso, y la realidad es que no vengo al caso, pero quiero ayudar y si esta en mis manos lo hare._

 _J – suspiro – está bien – sabía que se arrepentiría de esto, miro a Korsak – bueno prosigue que haremos estando ahí._

 _K – estaba impactado, Maura no se había exaltado, y habían compartido una simple mirada para aceptar, ¿Qué demonios paso ahí? – bueno, permanecerán con sus nombres reales, al parecer según el FBI no hay problema con ello, Maura tu eres fotógrafa, tienes un estudio en tu casa, te va muy bien con tu negocio, y has expuesto en algunas galerías importantes, Jane, tu eres abogada, exitosa, trabajas para una de las mejoras firmas del país… y bueno se van mañana al rancho – lo miraron tan pesadamente que si no sabía lo que era el miedo, lo estaba sintiendo por primera vez - saben hacer su trabajo mejor que nadie, Jane – dirigió su mirada hacia ella - en un maletín estará todo lo que tu necesitas, solo ustedes pueden abrirlo y te dejare el equipo de fotografía de Maura, y dinero, les debo recordar que se deben de poner de acuerdo acerca de lo típico de parejas, es decir, dónde y cómo se conocieron, qué les gusta de cada una y esas cosas, mucha suerte chicas – y diciendo esto salió volando de la oficina antes de que ambas se recuperan del trance en el que estaban._

 _M – Jane… - llamo Maura, ella volteo – no sé qué vamos a hacer – le dijo con esos ojitos que hacían que Jane hiciera todo lo que ella quería._

 _J – estaremos bien Mau, sólo fingiremos unos días… mmm bueno, y ¿Cómo nos conocimos?_

 _M – yo no puedo mentir Jane, me dará urticaria – dijo poniéndose nerviosa._

 _J – bueno no mentiremos, tú me quieres y yo a ti, como amigas – aclaro_

 _M – sí – solo eso pudo decir, la urticaria la delataría._

 _J – salgamos de aquí ¿quieres?, cenemos en mi departamento, mi madre estará en tu casa y no quiero que nos interrogue, nos ponemos de acuerdo durante la noche y mañana estaremos listas, recogeré las cosas que me dijo Korsak, tomo las ultimas indicaciones y te veo en el estacionamiento, ¿sí? – le dijo Jane levantándose del asiento._

 _M – si Jane – Maura le dedico una sonrisa sincera, Jane salió de su oficina, Maura soltó un el aire que tenía retenido en los pulmones, esto acabaría mal, muy mal…_

Y así chicos esa noche Jane y yo… pues nos convertimos en un "matrimonio", escuchen esto, nos casamos en Nueva York el 17 de mayo de 2012, el día de mi cumpleaños – ¡dios mío! – si imagínense, mi cara era un poema, Jane estaba muy profesional, pero yo, ¿yo?, Maura Isles, no, no podía, pero aun así tuve que luchar con mi urticaria, era por una buena causa, teníamos entonces 4 años y unos días de casadas, queríamos un bebé, porque era mi ilusión y Jane quería complacerme, también le hacía ilusión ser madre a mi lado, lo intentamos, un año con tratamiento y como siempre Jane me mando a mí a embarazarme, ella no quiso intentarlo – se imaginan como pasamos esa noche, no la mate porque es mi mejor amiga, pero era todo un chico, comportándose así - cuando supimos que no podríamos embarazarnos, decidimos adoptar, y nos hablaron del rancho, y lo fácil y rápido que sería adoptar legalmente un bebe o un niño y así llegamos ahí.

Se preguntaran ¿y cómo se conocieron? – la verdad Jane tiene mucha imaginación – resulta que Frankie me arreglo la cita con Jane, la llevo a una cena doble, Jane no tenía idea que yo era una mujer, pero quedó atrapada con el verde profundo de mis ojos, con mi lindo cabello, con la forma de vestir tan femenina, como si estuviera lista para una sesión de fotos, le encantaron mis curvas, mi sonrisa, mi hoyuelo izquierdo, y esa misma noche me robo un beso mientras caminábamos, sin Frankie y su cita, que misteriosamente desaparecieron durante la cena, después de eso, comenzamos a salir, y una cosa llevo a la otra, a los seis meses dormíamos juntas, turnándonos de casa en casa, raros eran los días en los que dormíamos solas, y al año y medio vivíamos prácticamente juntas - ya sé que están pensando, ¿les parece que eso hacemos verdad?, si a mí también me lo pareció – en fin que así quedamos.

Respecto a lo profesional, ambas teníamos buenos trabajos, estabilidad económica y una vida tranquila, llena de amor, y felicidad.

Jane cuando era profesional, es decir, Jane la detective se lucia, de verdad, se inventó toda una vida en media hora. Yo estaba atónita, no procesaba nada, es cierto lo que dice Jane, soy el genio más tonto que conoce, las relaciones no se me dan, ¿Qué pasa si alguien nos pedía un beso?, o muestras públicas de cariño, ¿Qué haríamos respecto a eso?, temo decirles que eso no lo contemplamos, ¿Qué cómo salió eso?, les contare más adelante, por lo mientras esa noche decidí regresar a mi casa por la madrugada y que Jane me recogiera temprano, me embriague un poco con vino, tenía la sensación de que las cosas no terminarían bien. Y bueno, no sé si estar desnuda en una cama de hotel, con mi mejor amiga, después de la mejor noche de mi vida sea bueno o malo, no sé si se va a arrepentir, si nuestra amistad sobrevivirá, después de lo que hicimos anoche – el mejor sexo de mi vida, que quede claro – no creo que volvamos a ser las mismas, solo espero que cuando se despierta su reacción sea la mejor, créanme cuando les digo que le ruego a Dios porque así sea, y es mucho decir de mí.

Les dije que la misión salió bien, hicimos lo que se nos ordenó, el punto es que durante nuestra estancia había actividades entre parejas, juegos y esas cosas, hicimos prácticamente todo juntas, andábamos de la mano caminando por ahí, contamos nuestra historia mil y una vez a las demás parejas, nos dijeron que parecíamos muy enamoradas, que hacíamos bonita pareja, que nos complementábamos muy bien y que hubiéramos podido tendríamos unos hijos biológicos muy guapos – si sé lo que piensan, _tragarme tierra, por favor_ , pero eso no sucedió – aguante todo, las muestras de cariño de Jane hacia mí, su dulzura, quise besarla mil veces y un día lo aproveche... la bese, estábamos con otras parejas, en una sesión psicológica, la terapeuta dijo que nos dijéramos lo que más nos gustaba de nuestra pareja…

T – vamos a empezar, por aquí, ustedes Jane y Maura pasen al centro – nos dirigimos al centro, todas las parejas nos observaban, el color me subía y me bajaba, a Jane también, estábamos nerviosas, ya no éramos las mejores amigas aquí, éramos el matrimonio Rizzoli – Isles – bueno quiero que se miren de frente y se digan cosas bonitas, vamos, Jane empieza tú, por favor.

La cara de Jane cambiaba de colores, hizo una mueca pero lo dijo, les diré algo no pensé que de verdad estuviera pasando esto, yo ya sentía cosas por ella, esto solo me hacía querer salir corriendo.

J – Mau yo… – me miro a los ojos, juro por dios que me estaba hablando de verdad con el corazón, y que esas palabras fueron las más bonitas que alguien me ha dicho – yo amo tu estado google, cuando me das datos que me ayudan en el trabajo – ella se veía muy nerviosa, pero aun así continuo – amo que despiertes siempre perfecta, que te veas tan femenina, amo tus ojos verdes, eres mi luz al final de un día agotador, me encantan las noches de vino, cerveza y pizza, me siento protegida cuando duermo a tu lado, no tengo pesadillas, amo tu olor, tu hoyuelo, esa sonrisa que solo es para mí, tus pucheros, que sepas todo de mí, que seas tan inocente y sobre todo que seas el genio más tonto que conozco – me sonrió, yo ya había caído, estaba profundamente enamorada de Jane Rizzoli - tal vez estoy emitiendo algunas cosas pero, me conoces esto no se me da mucho, sabes que te amo Mau, y que estoy eternamente agradecida contigo por ser parte de tu vida – morí, fui al cielo y regrese a la realidad cuando escuche a la terapeuta decir que era mi turno, ja, Maura Isles, que siempre estas hable y hable, estabas congelada.

M – Jane – suspire - eres mi mejor amiga, te amo por sobre todas las cosas, amo tu forma de entregarte a tu trabajo, la forma en la que te preocupas por las personas con las que trabajas a diario, te pones en peligro sin importarte lo que pase contigo – hice una mueca – aunque al mismo tiempo odio estar preocupada por ti todo el tiempo – le sonreí, ella me miraba, juro que sus ojos me decían que me correspondía – amo esas rabietas que haces a diario, tu ironía, la forma especial en la que tratas, soy tu protegida siempre, siento tu cariño a diario, amo las veces que despierto contigo, me enseñaste a no estar sola, a recibir amor, me ayudaste con mi madre, y por eso voy a estar siempre agradecida, y más por el hecho de aceptar mis rarezas y aun así quedarte a mi lado.

Nos miramos a los ojos, conectamos, escuchamos que decían beso, hasta la terapeuta y en un impulso bese a una Jane sorprendida, que correspondió mi beso, suavemente, fue el mejor y más tierno beso.

Creo que ya los estoy aburriendo, en fin, a partir de ahí, todo se volvió confuso, estuvimos tensas la una con la otra, muy raras y ¿qué pasaba? que teníamos sentimientos encontrados, y ninguna lo aclaraba, hasta anoche, en realidad, no lo aclaramos, nos gritamos y terminamos en la cama, por eso mi miedo de voltear y verla. Se ha despertado, la cama se mueve…

J – Mau – acaricia mi espalda, siento escalofríos…

M – Jane – me giro para poder verla a los ojos, nada es lo mismo ya.

J – has estado pensando mucho, ¿no crees?, piensas que me arrepiento por lo de anoche - me miro directamente, me leyó, me conoce mejor que nadie, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, no quiero perderla – no tengas miedo cariño, no me arrepiento, fue la mejor pelea de mi vida, la forma en la que termino, me encanto, aunque podemos saltarnos la parte de la pelea para futuras ocasiones – me sonrió.

M - ¿de verdad Jane?, no juegues conmigo, te amo Jane, de verdad, no juegues – ¡ups! Dije te amo, demasiado bla bla, debo de aprender a contralarme.

J - ¿me amas? – no pareció asustarse, era una buena señal, seguía desnuda, en la cama, conmigo, sin ninguna pena.

M – si Jane, te amo, esta misión solo me hizo mostrártelo, perdí el control, he tenido miedo de perderte por mis acciones.

J – no me perderás, te amo, con toda el alma Mau – y me beso – ahora Maura Isles, tú me ayudaras a hablar con Ángela Rizzoli acerca de esto, porque no sé cómo se lo voy a explicar – me sonrió – mientras podemos seguir con lo de anoche – me miro pícaramente.

M – Por supuesto – y la bese, le di todos los besos que había deseado darle, fuera miedos, fuera inhibiciones – Yo Maura Isles te amo Jane Rizzoli – le dije al oído, lentamente me coloque sobre ella y comencé a besarla – enfrentare a todo por ti Jane.

Y así termina esta historia Jane y yo juntas sin miedos…. Mmm olvido algo, si veo sus caras quieren detalles de la noche, básicamente se resume así, nos gritamos, una cosa llevo a la otra, comenzamos a forcejear y terminamos en la cama, a veces así pasa, hay cosas a las que por primera vez en la vida no quiero encontrarle explicación…

Los labios de Maura eran suaves, la primera vez que se besaron, esos labios causaron una explosión de sensaciones en Jane, que la hicieron pensar, y la llevaron a darse cuenta que estaba enamorada de Maura, el cómo y cuándo había pasado eso, no sabía, solo era consciente de que estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga

J – Mau, quiero seguir besándote, quiero probarte, tocarte… explorarte… - Maura seguía contra la pared, Jane dijo todo esto sobre sus labios.

M – podemos ir a la cama… puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo… - dijo Maura entre jadeos.

J – vamos – las cosas se relajaron después de la pelea, Jane le tendió su mano a Maura, se fueron tomadas de la mano hacia la habitación, se miraron había deseo, miedo, amor, todo a la vez en los ojos de ambas.

Maura comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa, Jane la detuvo y comenzó a hacerlo ella, le quito la blusa negra, que dejo al descubierto una sexy lencería, desabrocho el pantalón de Maura, y esta termino de quitárselos, Maura hizo lo mismo desvistió a Jane, se tocaron, se conocieron, terminaron desnudas en la cama, amándose.

Maura beso cada parte del cuerpo de Jane, aprendió que sitios tocar, donde besar, se memorizo cada lunar de Jane, la hizo llegar al clímax, con muchas caricias y besos, Jane hizo lo mismo, conoció el cuerpo de Maura, sin restricciones, estaba enamoradas, y el futuro, su futuro era Maura. Después de esa primera vez, las cosas no serían iguales. Sin palabras, siguieron tocándose durante la noche, volvieron a hacer el amor, más salvaje que la primera vez, eran inexpertas pero aprenderían poco a poco, aun así, era la mejor noche que habían tenido ambas.


End file.
